Major Powers Continued
Mutter's Spiral Galactic Powers Listed below are the various larger powers in the galaxy once known as the Milky Way but in recent decades has become known as Mutter's Spiral based on the various alien influences that had been space faring almost as long or in some cases longer (ie; Aelfin, Osiran; Olympian; Asgardian, etc) 'Asgardian Alliance' Home world: Asgard Capital: Asgard Population: NA Government: Unknown Number of Star Systems: NA Description Once the single most powerful species in the Galaxy known as Mutter's Spiral they uplifted the Aelfin to be a client race in order to spread their message of unity and of individuals coming together to use their talents and skills to build a better galaxy. Their Alliance encompassed 2/3 of the galaxy at one point with only they Olympian Confederacy and the Osiran Imperium separate states although there were pacts or outright alliances with one or the other of them at any given time before turning over most of the territory they held up to the time the Aelfin became a client race of the Asgard. The Aelfin were given this territory to hold in trust before the Asgard Exodus and the billions of them boarded their Ark Class ships for another Galaxy according to the Aelfin. 'Aelfin United Systems' Home world: Tor IV Capital: Neo Asgard Population: 7 Trillion Government: High Council Number of Star Systems: 25 Description Once a client race of the Asgard (although they still consider themselves such now) they now have a large unified alliance of up to 25 star systems (including non-independent colonies) named after famous Asgardians such as Thor, Freyr, Loki, Tyr, and Baldur for example. Each of the major planets in the AUS sends a member to the high council. (Local systems are also ruled by council and in the same manner broken into regions where a member is sent to represent them to the ruling council.) The head of the council (on Tor Thor IV) is called the All Father as a way to help remember where they came from. While generally peaceful they believe in a meritocracy as did the Asgard before which is perhaps why they get along so well with the Terran Union. While not a member of the TU the Aelfin do have close ties and from time to time a few Aelfin do move to the Terran Union worlds and become citizens and have even enlisted in the Galactic Navy although this is somewhat rarer. The territory entrusted to them by the Asgard has dwindled in size over the last few centuries due to the Garn, Houruka and Raknochi expansionism and of course the explosions of colonies seeded by the Terran Union. Most of this regression of territory however is due to a negative birth rate in recent centuries as the typical Aelfin lives up to 2000 years barring injury or illness. 'Beltyran Union (Prior to Joining the Terran Union)' Home world: Beltyr Capital: Fae Grenna Population: 45 Billion Government: Democratic Republic Number of Star Systems: 5 Description Before becoming a part of the Terran Union and even now still operate locally as a Democratic Republic in its own right. Much like the United Earth Government the Citizens of Beltyr Elect a legislative and executive branch government with a mixture of elected and appointed judicial system. Despite being a democratic republic the system on the surface looks much more like a parliamentary system from the UK back in the 21st Century. Beltyrans are a light blue skinned (due to cobalt based hemoglobin) humanoid race that exist on perhaps five systems within their region of the galaxy and aside from the Aelfin are Humanities closest neighbors. They were the first non-humans to join with Terran Union. The Beltyrans numbered in the billions but were still using sublight engines and cold sleep capsules to take their few colonists to neighboring systems. As such most of their ship systems had to be automated which required complex computer systems as well as extremely high resolution sensor arrays with input into the navigation computers which was their gift to the Terran Union upon admission. As members of the Union they now have access to our ships and tech and even live side by side on Human inhabited worlds where their own biology permits (They prefer cooler worlds not always Ice Worlds but they prefer the average temperature be closer to 55 degrees Fahrenheit or less. They can tolerate and work in temperatures of up to 70 with mild discomfort. After that the discomfort grows increasingly worse if by 100 degree Fahrenheit Beltyran can not be relocated to cooler climes at that point they will go into shock and fall into a coma. Thirty minutes later the Beltyran in question will die.) Beltyrans generally live from 85-100 standard years. 'Colonial Confederation' Home World: Colonial Station (Due to being a Confederation there is no single home world. Colonial Station was created to hold its limited government and be main base for their militia or military forces). Capital: Colonial Station Population: 300 Million (approx) Government: Confederacy Number of Star Systems: 3 Description A number of colonies seeded by humanity did so because they wished to live apart from the rest of their fellow man. They colonized as few systems that had numerous Class Alpha and Class Beta planets or moons along with literally dozens of plantes or moons that could be habitable by domed cities. Over the generations some thrived and others didn't. A great many of them found out the hard way though that the black had dangers of its own and the colonies felt they might need protection. Protection that they didn't have by refusing to join the Terran Union or declaring independence as they were autonomous states. As a result the pathetically small commercial ships, battered and obsolete if it came to a military conflict. Members of the Colonial Militia are frequently called 'Brown Coats' due to the universal wearing of a brown duster coat by all members. Their ranks either sown on their sleeves as Enlisted or pinned on their collar as an Officer. 'Fauxan Confederation' Home world: Dark Wood Capital: Ancestor's Den Population: 1.5 Trillion Government: Confederacy Number of Star Systems: 10 Description The Fauxan are a race of anthropomorphic fox creatures. In other words foxes that have taken on human characteristics. Standing at roughly 5 feet tall these bipedal aliens have a slightly shorter muzzle in order to produce speech easier. The Fauxan people are essentially a group of non-unified star systems that only join together in a confederation for mutual defense and economic power when trading outside of their own clusters. Fauxan generally live no longer than 85 standard years. 'The Garn Empire' Home world: Ork Capital: Torka Population: 10 Trillion Government: Monarchy/Tribal (Clan) Number of Star Systems: 30 Description A green skinned non-reptilian race that appears to have two subspecies. The slightly shorter than average human one that appears as a general rule smarter and seem to handle all technical, administrative and diplomatic functions (such as they are). The slightly taller and more muscular than average human subspecies is almost entirely militaristic and those not able to serve in their Army are often used as menial labor. On average they are not quite as intelligent as their shorter brethren but have more of a warrior's instinct. Their leader is also a member of this secondary species. They have no real diplomatic relations with the Terran Union but there is no state of War with them either. Periodically they might attack a Terran Union colony on the edge of their space to remind the Union not to get to close before moving back to their border. Due to the fact that both subspecies are clannish and tribal in nature there is a relatively ridged caste system generally the only way to advance is to be both incredibly good at your job (caste) as well as being an excellent warrior. All castes are allowed to enlist. In fact it is often mandatory in most clans and tribes. For the most part a single tribe will reside in a city (except for very large cities like the capital of Torka, etc) the city will have a Tribal chieftain that will rule the city. If the Tribal Chief is also of the larger subspecies then odds are he will also be the regional Warboss. Each tribe will also have several clans in it all representing the various castes so that the jobs of a city will normally get done. Each clan leader serves as an advisor to the tribal chief. Side Note: Society norms will vary wildly from system to system and sometimes even on the same planet as the further away from the higher tech and the ruling classes both subspecies will devolve all the way from technologically advanced to pre-industrial to medieval all the way to feral. Troops are seldom recruited from feral worlds unless absolutely needed for cannon fodder but they know they belong to the Garn Empire and are subject to its "Warboss". On each world as they find those adept at various tasks they may be taken to higher worlds to learn more or eventually become local Chieftains in their own right. The ruler of the Garn Empire at the moment is both tribal high chieftain and the equivalent of the Warboss. Until almost a century ago this was a rare thing but not entirely unheard of generally though the smaller more intelligent race was the "Tribal" leader or diplomat and the larger more aggressive one the Warboss or general. There was a coup roughly a century ago though and the current Chief's father became chief and warboss both and made it a hereditary position starting with his second son proving his worth to the old man. The smaller subspecies can live up to 65 years while the larger subspecies generally 75 assuming they are not killed in battle. 'Kimari Empire' Home world: Kimar Capital: Ri Tennar Population: 1 Trillion Government: Military Dictatorship / Caste Number of Star Systems: 10 Description The Kimari are an alien species that appear to be descended from a giraffe type animal. They appear to be 5 and a half to 6 feet in height and possess hoof feet and slightly elongated neck. Their skin appears in various shades of yellow with spots ranging from black to gray or even green which dictate the caste they are from and have hair ranging either black or tawny. The Kimari have an extensive history and despite being herbivores are also a highly militaristic and totalitarian/caste society. Their society consists of three castes (depending on ones type of spots) which are the ruling Warrior Caste (green spots) that are the soldiers, The Priest Caste (gray spots) which are the mystics and healers and the Laborer Caste (black spots) which are the common citizenry, merchants and other roles in society. No Kimari can go beyond their roles in the caste they are born into. Despite their aggressive, military nature they are large proponents of an alliance with the Terran Union as a means to expand their influence and power. Kimari are not xenophobic although their military aggression makes them seem so and because they largest amount of warships aside from the Garn they are still regarded by the other species with suspicion.Their average life span is no more than 90 standard years. 'Kyne Confederacy' Home world: Kynar Capital: Flint Population: 6 Billion Government: City State Confederacy Number of Star Systems: 1 Description A race of humanoid creatures descended from what appear to be porcupines. While they have very human like faces they have hair that when alarmed, angry or anxious suddenly stiffen with needle like barbed points. The easiest way to tell males from females of the species is to look at their faces. Male members will also have quill like beards that while unlike their hair do not have sharpened points when alarmed do always bristle out. Females do not have this quality about them while at the same time having softer features like other species females. The Kyne live in small to large family groups often several generations headed by a family Patriarch and in fact there are generally several families making up a village. They are relatively new to the Galactic scene only recently having made first contact with a Terran Union ship that had accidentally stumbled into their system. The discovery was made by the Kyne's deep space satellite telescope and communications probe within hours of being deployed by one of the few shuttles they possess. The Terran Union vessel was noticed crossing the edge of the Kyne's system while stopping to discharge their reactors before jumping out. This gave the Kyne time to take several pictures of the Galactic Naval vessel as well as send a first contact message. Terran Union policy is that if a civilization is advanced enough to be able to contact a Galactic Naval vessel then they deserve a response. Since then there has been limited contact via a hidden FTL comm buoy set on the edge of their system, by a Galactic Naval ship, or a ship under Galactic Naval authority while the species continues to develop on their world without interference with Terran Union Technology. The individual Kyne barring illness or malnutrition can live up to two centuries. NOTE: Kyne space is only a few subsectors away from a Raknochi colony system. 'Houruka Hives' Home world: Capital: Population: Government: Number of Star Systems: Description 'United Ironian Government (Prior to Joining the Terran Union)' Home world: Ironka Capital: Hemotoha Population: 50 Billion Government: Democratic Republic Number of Star Systems: 5 Description A humanoid species with faint reddish skin their homeworlds further out than mankind had yet been (prior to finding the abandoned Asgard worlds and later Osiran) they much like the Beltyran were barely capable of interstellar travel using cold sleep capsules although their sublight were capable of much faster speed than the Union or the Beltyrans had been capable of (humanity at this point could only do .855 of light speed and the Beltyrans .845) and as a gift to humanity upon their admittance to the Terran Union and allowed human's Sublight to proceed at .91 of light speed. Much like the Humans and Beltyrans they already operated on the principle of a democratic republic as well as a more or less free market economy. They elected a law making body and executive officer to ensure said laws were followed and had a mix of elected and appointed magistrates. Seeing the benefits of joining the Terran Union they petitioned to become a member as had the Beltyrans instead of just an Ally and Trading partner. The average Ironkan lives no more than 150 years. 'Olympian Confederacy' Home world: Olympia Capital: Olympus Mons Population: NA Government: NA Number of Star Systems: NA Description At this point and time it is believed that the Olympians are either a dead race like the Osirans or they have left the Galaxy like the Asgard. Due to their closely human like appearance its possible pockets of them may exist masquerading as human colonists. Their worlds until recently were considered alive and thriving until roughly a century ago when they disappeared abruptly even destroying their databases on their home world and colonies. 'Osiran Imperium' Home world: Osiris Capital: Giza Population: NA Government: NA Number of Star Systems: NA Description A Race allegedly descended from the Egyptian god Osiris. This particular group of aliens also allegedly visited Earth in antiquity but this can not be confirmed or denied as many of their most vital worlds are now in Trandoshai hands. What is know from worlds Terran Union explorers have been able to visit before being driven off by approaching Trandoshai fleets is that there was a similarity between their culture and the Egyptians and that the Osiran people are a dead race and no one knows why. 'Raknochi Matriarchi' Home world: Rachnos Capital: Rachnos Greater Hive Population: 10 Trillion Government: Matriarchi (Empress/Queen) Number of Star Systems: 35 Description A race of spider like people who vary in appearance wildly depending on their function in their society. Workers and drones like the Houruka are much more like spiders they evolved from where as warrior types are have a slightly more humanoid appearance but are much taller as well as having the multiple legs and arms but warrior caste are like scorpions in that they have a built in tail weapon as well. Matriarch Raknochi resemble humans most closely than any other in that they literally look like a human woman although slightly taller with the extra arms and spider fangs. 'Trandoshai Swarm? Horde?' Home world: Thrashar Capital: Unknown Population: 25 Trillion (approx) Government: Unknown Number of Star Systems: 50 (Estimated) Description